The World Without Shinji
by blackdeathmessenger
Summary: Shinji doesn't exist in this world.He never has.However,there is a new student at the Tokyo-3 High School.Guess who falls for him?Some OOCness, and rated for later actions.If you don't like it,then don't review!recontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Evangelion or its characters in any way. I do however, own the plot and a bunch of metal CD's to get the creative juices flowing (for me anyway). I also own no rights to Cradle Of Filth, much to my dismay.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter 01: Weird Boy, Mad Asuka

It seemed like a typical day of the week for the Tokyo-3 High School; however, there seemed to be a few things that were making it a very unusual day for anyone, though, in particular, one Asuka Langley-Soryu. She was quietly sitting at her desk, which was unusual for her, waiting for the day to begin so that it could end.

Hikari walked into the classroom and found her friend being unusually quiet. "Something wrong, Asuka?"

The red headed German huffed loudly before answering with, "I just have an extremely weird feeling about today. And I almost broke my ankle this morning! Damn that Misato…" She said the last part somewhat quietly, as she didn't really want Hikari to know how she (actually) almost died this morning by tripping over Misato's trash and then poor Pen-pen, and wound up hitting her head on several things before actually making it out the door. 'Well, maybe being at school isn't too bad. There's no Misato, or her drunkenness to deal with. And it's certainly cleaner than the apartment. Hmmm…'

Her train of thought was de-railed as two gossiping girls walked past saying, "Did you hear? There's supposed to be a new student coming here. It's supposed to be a guy, according to Aida." "Really? I hope he's cute!"

Hikari then spotted the stooges duo (Suzuhara and Aida) just walking in the door and heading to their seats while they fought over which one was better a choice to be the next pilot of an Evangelion, though neither one really wanted to admit that they wouldn't be chosen in the first place. The Teacher then walked in and class would normally start, but the teacher had an announcement.

"Class, quiet down; we have a new student today." he motions beyond the door, and the new student walked in as he was ordered. He had straight, long dark brown hair down to his shoulders, blue-grey eyes, and a trimmed mustache and beard (one that is similar to a goatee, but with no hair connecting the upper lip and chin hair). He wore all black, with a shirt that said 'Cradle Of Filth' on the front with a picture and on the back it said 'Jesus was a cunt' in white letters. Something that all the girls noticed immediately was his apparent handsomeness and his height; he was a good 6'6".

"Class, this is…" the teacher paused a moment to allow the student to say his name for the class, as he couldn't quite pronounce it. "Leif Svela (first name pronounced lay-iff. Last name pronounced Suh-vee-lah.)

'Wow, he's…really…' Asuka thought until her thoughts were once again interrupted by the teacher, except this time, the teacher was pointing to Leif's seat, which, just happened to be beside Asuka. All of the other girls were feeling rather jealous of her at that moment, but she didn't really care, though she normally didn't fall in love with someone on first sight, this was one of those extremely (and the first time for her) rare times.

Leif took his seat and the after a slight introduction of what the teacher would be talking about that day (usually something about Second Impact) for the sake of the new student, he then began his lecture.

Kensuke and Toji were quick to dislike him, but, at the moment, only because he was already more popular with the girls than either of them would be in a lifetime of schooling.

As he sat there in the desk, the string of instant messages were non-stop. He chose to ignore most of them until he came upon one from the fiery red-head that was sitting beside him. He had heard her name mentioned earlier when the teacher was pointing out his seat. He leaned forward a bit his seat to better read the message;

_Nobody transfers into Tokyo-3. Only out, so why are you here?_

He quickly smirked, though he made it disappear as he started typing his response;

_I'm afraid I cannot tell you, that is classified information._

When Asuka read the message, she jumped a little in her seat. He then let his smirk show through, though it was wiped off his face at the next message from her.

_Let me guess, you're an Evangelion pilot?_

He thought that no one would really know what the giant mecha were that protected the city, but then he quickly surmised that she must be a pilot as well.

_Answer me this and I will answer your question. Are you a pilot?_

Asuka hadn't quite been prepared for that, but she responded post-haste.

_Yes._

Leif was quick to respond when he found out that she was as he thought.

_Yes, I am a pilot as well. In this country, I am designated the Third Child._

Asuka was surprised, only someone who was designated the Third Child could pilot the treacherous Unit 01.

_You mean that you pilot Unit 01, probably the most treacherous of all the Evangelion units?_

_I don't really see anything so treacherous about a giant purple robot. The LCL, however, is a different story. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was poison or something._

Asuka wasn't even really sure that she was reading his words correctly, but she was. Eva Unit 01 was to be piloted from someone that was from somewhere very far from both America and Japan. Hell, she was sure that he wouldn't last too long, especially since she had seen first hand what could happen with that thing.

[Flashback

Asuka was standing in Central Dogma, watching as the start up of Unit 01 was beginning to proceed as usual, until…

Sirens were blaring, people were starting to run for their lives, and she saw the giant purple mecha go berserk in the test chamber. It started to bash in the walls, and all that could really be done was having the umbilical chord cut and waiting for the batteries to run out.

However…

"What's going on in the Eva!" Misato yelled.

"We can't connect to the internal monitors!" one of the bridge crew yelled.

At that point, the giant purple mecha was starting to pound in the part of the wall that was "protecting" the bridge crew. The glass finally broke and most of the bridge crew was killed by the first swipe of the fist.

Asuka just stood there, watching in horror as it seemed that her life was about to end. Misato was on the ground, which was the only reason why she was still alive as the fist continued to breach the wall a little more each time it entered after it exited.

Once the Eva had finally powered down, when it seemed to be aiming for her and had stopped just short of actually hitting her, the pilot was found to be dead.

"Damn, that's the sixth pilot. Commander, we have to quit using Unit 01 for a while. I need some time to investigate what is wrong with it." Ritsuko said just after the incident in which she herself had just barely escaped death.

After a few minutes of what appeared to be contemplation, the commander had finally agreed. "Until such time as the next child is chosen to be a pilot, you can investigate what's wrong with Unit 01. However, I would hurry if I were you, Doctor."

[End Flashback

She had barely heard the lunch bell through her sudden memory of the last incident with Unit 01. She had gotten lost in thought until Leif finally said something to her.

"Hey, you wanna join me for lunch?"

Surprised at his boldness (it seemed that no one had told him of what she was like), she responded with, "I **do** have a name you know!"

"Sorry" he said in a faintly sarcastic tone. "Apparently everyone I asked about you was right." He shook his head slightly before saying, "And I was really hoping they were wrong too…foreign girls these days…"and he walked out after he said that.

'Foreign! He's one to talk! What kind of a name is Leif Svela, anyway!?' she thought very madly in her head. She continued to think very angry thoughts as she just sat there, ignoring Hikari as she came in to eat lunch with her.

xxxxxxxx

As the last bell of the day rang, Asuka thought 'Finally!'. She wasn't exactly being all that friendly to Leif anymore, and even sent him a few death threats via instant messenger on the school laptops that were provided to every student. He laughed at her death threats, and then made a funny, but derogatory remark in response and even went so far as to laugh at his own joke out loud in class.

'He smarter than I gave him credit for, but I'll find a way to get him back. I'll get you, Leif!'

She thought of ways that she could probably get him back for the joke as she walked towards the NERV headquarters for her routine test. She had, however, noticed something unusual; he was able to get Rei to talk. Not as in a few required responses that she would normally give, but actually talk as if she were an actual person. Needless to say, that really pissed off Asuka.

'How could he get that doll to actually talk like a person could!? The nerve of some people!" she thought, not noticing the pun that she had made as she walked in the entrance to the NERV building.

When she reached Central Dogma, it seemed that Leif had somehow gotten there faster. She scowled at the thought that he had gotten a ride when she had to walk, but then Misato cut in.

"Asuka, where were you?"

"I walked here, how else was I supposed to get here, by flapping my arms!?"

"Actually, I came to pick up you and Leif, but you had already stormed off, and you apparently weren't listening as I was calling your name, but you didn't listen."

At Misato's comment, she didn't say anything, but scowled further. "Once the start up test for Unit 01 is finished, go get changed into your plug suit."

She only watched as the giant purple machine started up with its pilot in the plug. Nothing went wrong.

"Status?" Misato and Ritsuko questioned.

"Nominal. Everything appears normal."

"So far so good." The blonde doctor said.

"Yeah." Misato said before she opened the comm. link. "Alright, once the plug in ejected, you can go to the locker room and get changed."

"Yes, Major."

"Oh, and be sure to take a shower. Wouldn't want you to smell of LCL, now would we Asuka?" She turned around to find Asuka, only to discover that she was gone.

xxxxxxxx

"He's **WHAT**!!?" Asuka yelled as she and Misato were waiting in front of the 'MENS' locker room.

"As I just said, he's our new roommate, so be nice, Asuka."

"Why should I, you're the one that invited him to stay!"

"Because, I'm your guardian, and you have to listen to me."

"Oh, since when have you been a guardian?" Asuka said sarcastically. Leif walked up at that moment and inquired as to the reason for the fight.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"You stay out of this, Third Child!"

"Ouch, what did I ever do to you?"

"Don't mind her, she is always like this." Misato said so that only Leif could hear her.

"What a way to greet a roommate."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Are you sure she's always like this?" Leif asked as Asuka only seemed to get more and more mad at each passing second.

Misato just shook her head before saying, "Unfortunately. She'd probably have a boyfriend by now if she wasn't."

'Hmm…no boyfriend, eh? I guess there's hope for me yet. It's a good thing I love a challenge, and she'll probably be tougher than those 'Angels', as I recall them being called.' He thought.

"Shall we get going, then?" Misato asked and pointed in the direction of the exit

AN: Yes, I know, it always seems to start with the whole 'typical day, but not really' thing. Also, in case no one has noticed, Shinji does not exist in this story. The character that I made for this story basically fills in for him as far as the Angels go, but out classes him in other respects. In case any of you were wondering, the character Leif is Norwegian, his first and last name is as well. No, seriously, they are real names.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Also, I own no rights to Led Zeppelin.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

AN: Some people weren't exactly all that nice in showing their disgust of this fic, so all I have to say is this: if you don't like it, then don't review. To those that have shown some sort of interest, sorry it has taken so long to finally post/type this chapter, but I was kinda running on empty in the idea department. Also, to those reading my Shinji x Ritsuko story, sorry I haven't updated, but I could desperately use some ideas, otherwise it's going to be quite a while before I finally update it.

Chapter 02: Second Start

"So, this is it, eh?" Leif asked as he looked around the messy apartment.

"Yeah. Sorry it's so dirty, but, we haven't exactly been feeling up to actually cleaning it up."

"Humph, it's all because of you!" Asuka yelled, as she pointed at Misato.

"Oh, I don't remember you ever cleaning up anything!" Misato yelled back.

Ignoring the red head's next remark, Misato pointed out which room was his Leif's, and started to clean up a bit. Asuka only huffed and went to her room and slammed the door shut.

'Man, they must have had a bad meeting at school. Leave it to her to screw up a meeting with a hot guy.' Misato thought as she started throwing all the various beer cans and empty alcohol bottles into a trash bag.

xxxxxxxx

'Looks like everything has been delivered.' Leif thought as he started sorting through the various boxes that was in his new room.

After he put away almost everything, he sat down on his bed and picked up a big black object that was resting in the corner of his room, and unzipped it. He then pulled out a black electric guitar, and started tuning it before proceeding to play something.

xxxxxxxx

After slamming her door shut, Asuka couldn't contain it any longer, and allowed herself to fall on her bed, face down, and started to cry.

After several minutes of crying, she heard something…"Is that a guitar?" she asked out loud. The guitar that she was hearing was indeed Leif's, and it was making a very sorrowful sound that she had never before heard, and yet, she could make out the sorrow held in each note that was played.

After it was finished, she got off her bed and headed for the door of her room and headed out into the hallway. She then went to Leif's door and then knocked on it. After a minute. The door opened and a surprised Leif stood in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"I…err, just wanted to say sorry for the way I treated you earlier."

He blinked once in response before saying "err, well, I never really took offense or anything, though, there is always a better way to greet someone who is new to Tokyo than to blow up at them.

She didn't really say anything further. "Uh, you wanna come in?" he asked, but changed his question when she sent him a death glare. "I mean, uh, Asuka, wanna come in?"

She merely nodded and Leif moved back towards the bed where his guitar was waiting for him to pick it up again. She walked inside and closed his door (AN: the doors in this are all slide open doors), and then sat in front of him as he started to play something different, but just as sorrow-filled as the last song.

The song had somehow struck a note in her heart that she wasn't really aware that she had had, and it had made her start to cry. Leif had noticed this, but continued playing anyway.

Once he was finished, Asuka asked, "What are the names for the two songs that you just played?"

"The first song was called 'Stairway To Heaven' by a very old band called 'Led Zeppelin', and the one that I just played was one that I came up with myself."

"What's the name of that one?"

"I call it 'Eternal Sonata'."

"That's a very fitting name."

"That's what all my friends back in the U.S. said."

After a few minutes of thought, she asked, "Where are you from?"

"Norway. I lived in the U.S. for a while before I was finally transferred here to pilot Unit 01. My mother…" His sentence trailed off as he had got lost in his thoughts.

"I'm sorry…you don't have to continue if you don't want to."

He shook his head before continuing, "No, I want to. My mother, she was a very well respected scientist, and a very good biologist. She…she was involved in the…Evangelion Project. She was the one who created Unit 01 and Unit 00. She was also the first to fall victim to Unit 01…"

Asuka couldn't bring herself to really say anything, not even sympathy, though she wasn't normally a very sympathetic person. However, she felt some Sympathy towards him; he had lost his mother to the Evangelion Project, and she was the one who had created the blasted things in the first place.

After a minute of thinking, he finally said, "Do you know what the major problem with all that is?"

She shook her head in response.

"I was…I was there."

xxxxxxxx

'Finally!' Misato thought as she took out yet another trash bag to the dumpster.

'Man, how much more do I have to take out?' she complained in her head. 'And what's Leif up to? I thought I heard a guitar earlier…oh well, it's really none of my business I guess.' She thought as she continued to the apartment to continue the clean up.

xxxxxxxx

Asuka continued to sit there and listen to Leif's account of what had happened the day that his mother had died.

"I was only five at the time. I was standing in Central Dogma, watching as everything happened. Rei…she was there as well."

"Is…is Rei an old friend?"

"You could say that. We used to be best friends until that day. When hen my mother died, I blocked out everything. I refused to speak for sometime until I was finally forced to see a psychiatrist."

'So, that explains that. Rei is an old friend of his…I never really expected that.' Asuka thought. Outwardly, she asked, "What did she look like?"

"Hmm?"

"Your mother, I mean."

"She had long, blood red hair and eyes that matched mine. She was tall, too. About as tall as I am now, and she was…beautiful."

Asuka again said nothing as she closed her eyes and pictured a woman matching the description given by Leif. "It must have been hard losing someone like that."

"It was. I can still remember the shrillness of the sirens as they went off, the hurried scurrying of people to the Eva cages. The fast-paced typing of the technicians as they attempted to do something, but all of their efforts were in vain."

xxxxxxxx

'Phew, finally done' she thought as she threw the last of the bags into the dumpster. 'Hmmm…I wonder what we have to eat, though it's not like I can really cook all that well…I wonder if Leif can cook…'

xxxxxxxx

"What a sad past you have lived."

"I've heard of worse pasts."

'Not really. You basically saw you mother die, while I found my mother already dead, hanging…" she shook her head hard to clear away her thoughts.

There was a knock on the door. "Leif, have you seen-" but her words were cut short as she opened the door and noticed that Asuka was sitting on the floor and Leif was sitting in his bed with a black guitar sitting in his lap.

AN: I will say it again, if you don't like it, then don't review it or send me hate mail (that is, a PM that is full of dislike).


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing that I own nothing when it should be obvious that I own nothing, so this is the last one for the story.

AN: Ok, so I lied about quitting this story, but that's because it wouldn't leave me alone until I continued it, so here I am, sitting at my computer, drinking soda, listening to music and typing this chapter. Updated 8/15/08.

Chapter 03: 

"Whoa, I didn't know you played guitar!" Misato exclaimed as she stepped fully into the room. "What songs can you play? How many years?"

Leif put up his hands defensively while saying "Easy there, Misato. You don't need to ask so many questions at once, you know."

"Sorry." Misato said after a minute of embarrassment.

"Now, to answer your questions. I have been playing for ten years, give or take a few months. The songs I can play vary. It would be easier if you asked me about a particular song, as that would be easier than asking all the songs that I know."

"Alright, uh, what about…" Misato's voice was suddenly cut off by the phone ringing. Misato stalked off to answer it.

"Hello?" Misato asked into the receiver.

"Hi Misato, Leif needs to come in tomorrow for a pre-start up physical." Said a faux blonde doctor on the other end of the line.

"And let me guess, you're going to be doing it yourself?" asked the purple haired guardian.

"No, of course not. What do you think I am, some sort of pervert?" the blonde doctor asked/answered.

Misato was getting tired of this conversation real quick, and didn't like the fact that she knew her friend was lying.

"Alright, I'll tell him. Later." Misato said before hanging up the phone. She went back to Leif's room.

"Leif, it seems that you still haven't undergone a physical, so you're to report to NERV tomorrow to receive one."

"Alright, you know what time?" he asked, knowing that someone was going to be very surprised tomorrow.

"They'll probably send a car, though you should expect it to be here about 9." Misato said, turning around to head for her room to turn in, as it was 8 pm already.

"Alright. Goodnight Misato."

"'Night Leif, Asuka." She said, trying to not use to use too much energy in saying goodnight to her charges.

Leif then took his guitar and set it in a corner of his room, near a medium sized guitar amp, and some other guitar related stuff before he turned to Asuka and said, "well, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty jetlagged, so I'm turning in." he said, pulling back the covers of his bed and then turning off the light once Asuka headed for her own room and then crawling into his bed before pulling the covers over him and allowing himself to fall asleep.

--

AN: yes short, but I am definitely back in writing this story again, no matter what people say. As a little compensation for the shortness, here's a small preview of the next chapter:

_He took a deep breath as he stood in front of the door to the doctor's office, and then blew it out; he had never really liked going to the doctor, but this was different. The door hissed open and he stepped through it and smirked when he saw the doctors back to him._

"_Well, all these years and not even so much as a phone call." He said. He heard her breath hitch as soon as he started talking, but he just couldn't help himself and took another step forward. "I guess it took me coming to NERV to find you."_

_She stopped typing on her computer and slowly turned around and expected something along the lines of 'we're just kidding ya!' or 'April Fool's Day!' or something else to that effect, but what she saw was mirrored exactly with what was in her memories; __**him.**_


End file.
